<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Nine by CsjLam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239420">Day Nine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam'>CsjLam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve days of six fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, I’ll explain in the notes, Swapped AU, pickles the snow queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boleyn and Aragon go out to build a snowman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn &amp; Catherine of Aragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve days of six fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Swapped au characters are referred to with their last names, hence Aragon and Boleyn.</p>
<p>The swapped au is an au where the fates of each queen were swapped. If you are interested, check out this link:</p>
<p>https://ender1821.tumblr.com/post/636834567256408064/six-the-musical-fate-swapped-au</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two figures trudged through a snowy path together, one wearing a set of yellow clothing while the other had a set of green.</p>
<p>Those two had been Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn. The queens who had died and been divorced respectively.</p>
<p>Catherine of Aragon, upon reincarnation, was incredibly confused to find five other women by her side, which she later found out to be the wives her husband had married after she had died from childbirth. Although the circumstances were confusing, she still tried her best to get along with every queen. Some were a tougher nut to crack than the others, but Anne Boleyn certainly was not.</p>
<p>Anne Boleyn, the second queen and the one who had been divorced after not giving the king a male heir, was an intellectual who wouldn’t even hesitate to show just how smart she is. Well, she had great respect for the first queen, so she would try to limit her usual boasting when Aragon was around. Her respect for the first queen was so great, to the point where she addressed her as—</p>
<p>“Lady Catherine, may I ask where we are headed?” She asked the other, who replied with a cheerful smile.</p>
<p>“I know how chaotic the others can be, so I thought we could enjoy some peace and quiet outside!” Aragon beamed as she dragged the other along.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to waste your time on me! I—” Boleyn rejected the queen’s invite, but before she could explain even more, the other had grabbed onto her hand.</p>
<p>“I know, I know you don’t think you’re worth my time or something, but that isn’t the case at all! You can tell me anything, so please,” Aragon began as she held firmly onto the second queen’s palm, “if you really want to, then just think about this as accompanying me! That’s fine, right?”</p>
<p>“...of course, I’d do anything you request.” Boleyn’s gaze dropped onto her hand. As soon as she tried to loosen her hand from Aragon’s hold, the other queen instantly began leading the green queen further down the path. The two picked up their pace, and after a while, it had turned into a chase between the first and second queen.</p>
<p>“Come on! Loosen up a bit, we’re not with that asshole any longer, there’s no one judging us!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The yellow queen dashed straight towards a large patch of land, which had been covered in snow. Meanwhile, the green queen had just reached the vicinity, and was panting while she adjusted her glasses.</p>
<p>Aragon kept on giggling as the other struggled with taking another step, especially in the deep layer of snow.</p>
<p>“Hey, you alright?” She soon stepped closer to the panting woman, placing a hand onto their shoulder.</p>
<p>“Y-yes... no need to...worry.” Boleyn struggled out, almost falling onto the ground due to exhaustion.</p>
<p>“Looks like Katherine wasn’t kidding when she said you didn’t do anything except for making power points.” Aragon teased, which caused the other to burst out in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“H-hey! I do other things, too!” The other yelled out in defence.</p>
<p>“Well, do you have any fun while doing those things?”</p>
<p>“I... well they calm me down. Does... that count?”</p>
<p>“Let’s have some fun! We have enough snow here, let’s build a snowman!”</p>
<p>After Aragon’s suggestion, Boleyn pondered a bit before accepting the offer. Which led to the current situation of the two attempting to build a snowman through sheer memory.</p>
<p>It wasn’t so hard, right? People on the television does it all the time! It must be very easy to build.</p>
<p>No, it was not.</p>
<p>The television lied.</p>
<p>Boleyn cursed under her breath as she tried to roll the ball of snow. Just as she was about to give up on this one and start over for the fourth time, a pair of hands wearing yellow gloves had been placed onto the ball.</p>
<p>The second queen perked her head up once the pair of hands were placed onto the ball of snow, and her eyes had met with the ones of Aragon. The first queen shot the other a sincere smile, along with a nod.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to help me, I’ll have this one completed—”</p>
<p>“You don’t look like you got this handled.” Aragon pointed out with a raised eyebrow, then proceeded to step closer to the other queen, “here, let me help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a loud thud, a smaller ball of snow was dropped onto the larger one. And after that, the base of the snowman had been finished.</p>
<p>Boleyn wiped the sweat off her forehead, then sighed while the pair had been admiring their snowy creation.</p>
<p>Aragon, however, was not satisfied with just the base of the snowman.</p>
<p>No. Although they didn’t have the materials needed to add a face onto the snowman, she had an idea.</p>
<p>As the metaphorical lightbulb had lit up in her head, she crouched down onto the ground and began collecting another pile of snow. She held a pile together and slowly moulded the snow into a small ball. She repeated the procedure again, and ended up with two small snowballs.</p>
<p>Aragon lifted the two snowballs up, and under the puzzled staring of the other queen, she walked up to the snowman.</p>
<p>The yellow queen positioned the two snowballs onto the head of the snowy figure, causing her to smile proudly at her creation.</p>
<p>“It’s you! I added the space buns you usually wear, does it look good?” Aragon asked the other, pointing at the two snowballs as she did so.</p>
<p>“I don’t like wearing those ridiculous space buns. It’s just that Seymour won’t stop bothering me until I do.”</p>
<p>“Well they look good on you! Oh, I know what else I can add!” Aragon had practically jumped as another brilliant idea had been conjured up in her mind.</p>
<p>She rushed over to the second queen, and without any warning whatsoever, she took off the second queen’s glasses.</p>
<p>“What the—” Boleyn could only gasp in shock as the other queen jabbed the pair of glasses onto the face of said snow.....queen.</p>
<p>“I present to you.....” Aragon began announcing,</p>
<p>“Pickles the snow queen!”</p>
<p>“I....thought the snowman was supposed to be me? Why is it named pickles..?”</p>
<p>“Well, because you’re both green and salty!”</p>
<p>“Pickles aren’t salty!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Ari for the nickname, I literally don’t know how to give things names ;-;</p>
<p>Check out my tumblr(ender1821) if you wanna! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>